


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by chrissygeek



Series: Pike/McCoy christmas [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Joanna is a good girl, M/M, we want snow, who got a puppy for christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a walk after Christmas in the snow.  Pretty much just some fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

Chris Pike stood at the window, framed by the soft moonlight glowing outside.  Snow had just begun falling, blanketing the house and the surrounding grounds.  Leonard “Bones” McCoy paused on the bottom stair watching his husband.  _The years have been pretty damn good to us_ mused Bones.

Bones watched as Pike absently rubbed his back and legs from standing still so long.  Even after all this time, the effects from his captivity on the _Narada_ still lingered.  Bones continued forward, coming to a stop behind Chris, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist and settling his chin on Chris’ shoulder.  He felt Chris lean back into him, so Bones gently tightened his embrace. 

“JoJo asleep?” Chris quietly asked.  Bones hummed his assent and watched the snow flutter to the ground.  “I still can’t figure out why she was so upset for most of the day.  Even now, she’s still moping a little.  If it wasn’t for Peaches, I don’t think she’d cared if she got presents or not.”  Bones paused and then continued, “Thanks for making today so special, Chris,” Bones said, placing a kiss to the slight stubble on Chris’ cheek.  “But you’ll be cleaning all the messes that damn puppy makes.”  Chris grinned and shrugged.  “Every little girl deserves to have a puppy on her farm,” he explained, pulling Bones in front of him.  “I haven’t thanked you for my present yet,” he said, pulling the antique pocket watch from his jeans.  Bones grumbled and shifted his feet to cover his embarrassment.  “It was my granddaddy’s.  He was a man like you.  Set a lot of store in punctuality and was a great leader.  A man who demanded respect and was respectful in turn,” Bones finished, brushing his finger over the glass face.  He looked up and met Chris’ eyes.  What he saw had him leaning forward and fiercely kissing Chris.  Chris smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

He framed Bones’ face with his hands, his expression intense.  Bones looked back at him confusedly, bringing his hands up to wrap around Chris’ wrists and rubbing comfort into them.  “You know you just described yourself,” Chris pondered out loud.  He brushed his thumbs over Bones’ cheeks, amused when a slight blush began to creep onto those cheeks.  “Walk with me,” Chris whispered, pulling Bones out the door, into the snow.  Neither had a jacket on; neither cared. 

The snow gently fell, dusting their hair and shoulders.  The two men walked hand in hand, their steps easily matching.  They didn’t talk; there was no need to.  Their puffs breaths hovered in the air and their hips bumped companionably together. 

And a little girl watched the snow fall from her bedroom window upstairs and smiled when she saw her two dads stop and simply hold each other in the winter wonderland that had been created as the snow continued to fall.  “Thanks Santa,” JoJo whispered, “I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas.”

_A beautiful sight/We’re happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland…_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Winter Wonderland" which I also don't own.


End file.
